


Вечерняя пресса

by Lucifer_is_my_pet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_is_my_pet/pseuds/Lucifer_is_my_pet
Summary: небольшая зарисовка на тему этого пейринга





	Вечерняя пресса

**Author's Note:**

> Обоснуя съел Василиск; фанфик был написан в 2011 году

Одновременно с хлопком аппарации раздаётся щелчок закрываемой крышки часов.  
— Ты опять опоздал, — спокойно говорит Драко, не оборачиваясь. — Полчаса на этот раз.  
— Так получилось, — отвечает Рон и подходит ближе. — Зачем ты встал под дерево?  
Он легко может представить, как все тридцать минут Драко стоял на одном месте, глазами следя за стрелками часов в руке. Неподвижный, как статуя.  
Рон стряхивает с него жёлтые листья. Драко рассматривает его, не говоря ни слова. Кончик носа у него порозовел, пальцы, сжимающие перчатки, — тоже. Рон берёт узкую ладонь в свою, накрывает сверху другой. Несколько секунд Драко замороженно смотрит на получившуюся композицию, затем вырывает руку и натягивает перчатки. Уголок рта у него пару раз дёргается. Рон, ни капли не обиженный, прячет руки в карманы.

*

— Опять сверкаешь, — щурится Драко. Летнее солнце играет в рыжих волосах, делая Рона похожим на спичку, долговязую, с горящей верхушкой.  
— A сам-то, — фыркает Рон. Драко сам как солнце на ножках: светлые пряди глянцево отражают лучи, так что становится больно смотреть.

*

— Болит ещё? — кивает Рон на левый рукав мантии.  
Драко отвечает не сразу.  
— Скажи-ка мне… в чём принципиальное отличие тёмной магии от любой другой?  
— У неё нет срока годности.  
— Именно, — Драко невесело ухмыляется, но, бросив взгляд на лицо Рона, добавляет, — если не царапать, ощущается как старая короста.  
Повисает пауза. Рон касается его левой руки, и Драко уже не вздрагивает, чувствуя прикосновение губ к запястью.

* * *

_2017_  
Позже ночью, после длинного, полного воспоминаний вечера у Поттеров, Гермиона находит мужа уснувшим в кресле. В руках у него "Ежедневный пророк". Гермиона, не потревожив спящего, убирает газету и кладёт на кофейный столик, не заметив, что Гарри на колдографии под статьёй, посвящённой 1 сентября, аккуратно отодвинут, а на его месте, вдалеке, Драко Малфой прощается с сыном. 


End file.
